


A Meeting of Gods

by AgenderAcid



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gods, Immortals, Other, Random & Short, Short One Shot, god AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgenderAcid/pseuds/AgenderAcid
Summary: Dream and Technoblade have been around for a long time, but they have very different outlooks on their centuries long existences. They have a brief confrontation while overlooking the newly built L'manberg.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 34





	A Meeting of Gods

The day is dark, grey clouds blocking out the sun. Atop a cliff, overlooking a battered city, sits a man, his feet dangling over the side as he watches the citizens of that city move about. He has on a lime green hoodie with the hood pulled up over his head. Off to his side, laying in the grass next to him, is a solid white mask with a black painted smiley face. A cold Winter wind rushes up to brush past him. His eyes shut as he basks in the biting cold and a soft smile appears on his face as he enjoys, for the first time in a long while, the feeling of wind on his face.

The wind relaxes and he opens his eyes, refocusing down on the still freshly built city. It was less than a year old at this point. After all, it takes a while to rebuild a city from scratch atop the crater where the old one stood and make it look nice.

Now that had been entertaining. Watching the horror on everyone’s faces when Wilbur and Technoblade had blown it all up. He lets out a quiet chuckle remembering the shock and screams that had rung out when everyone finally realised that it didn’t matter that they’d won the fight to get their nation back. In the end, they had still lost.

His laughter fades, but a smile stays with the knowledge that they’re newly rebuilt city would once again fall. They’re running out of time.

There’s a crunch in the snow from behind him. Instantly, he stiffens up, a jolt sparking through him. There’s silence, the snow serving as a blanket to all sounds except the wind rustling through the trees and the sound of footsteps growing closer. They stop directly behind him, but yet the visitor stays silent for a while, neither of them speaking.

Then, a gruff, “Dream.”

Scooping up his mask, Dream fastens his mask back over his face. “Hello, Technoblade,” he says with a perfectly calm voice. It contrasts against the heartbeat he can hear in his ears and how it seems as though his heart is trying to burst through his chest.

“What are you doing?”

He leans back with his arms supporting him. “I’m watching their desperate attempts to try and save their city.” He stares up at Technoblade, who looks down on him in turn. The other’s pig mask conceals his emotions, an identical purpose to his own but also giving the other added intimidation to his opponents.

Even without seeing it, Dream can feel the other’s scowl. “You know what I mean.” Techno’s long pink hair, although braided, swishes around, caught up in the wind. It paints the taller man as looming over him.

Tilting his head to the side, Dreams smirks underneath the mask. “I’m not sure I do. Mind clarifying for me?”

The other lets out a growl. “Fine, I’ll put it plainly for you. What are you doing to them? Better yet, why are you doing this to them?”

“Hmm.” He looks back down at L’manberg and pauses as if he’s actually considering his answer. As if he needs to. “For the fun of it,” he replies eventually, after feeling like he’s given sufficient pause to seem like he actually tried to find a different answer.

“For the fun of it?” The words are snapped, harsh as the Winter cold bitting at Dream’s nose. “All of this has just been because you’re bored?”

He shrugs. “Yeah, so?”

“So? So?” Techno’s voice raises in volume with each word he spits out. “You are playing with their lives, hurting them, driving them mad, all because you simply have nothing else to entertain you? Really?”

Laughter spills out of his mouth and soon he can’t stop. The other’s reaction is the most amusement he’d gotten out of him in decades. Dream laughs until he’s wheezing and his sides hurt. He’s gasping for breath. Throughout the entire fit, he can feel Techno’s stare burning into him and the air is filled with malice and tinged with the unique metallic scent of blood.

When he finally is able to stop, he turns and looks over his shoulder at the other. “Come on, really? You still care about their pathetic lives?” Technoblade huffs and crosses his arms over his chest. Standing up, Dream walks towards him. “You’ve gotta get over that. It’s been, what, nearly five hundred centuries? And yet you still care about their puny, short human lives?” The other says nothing in return and simply continues to stare as he stops just next to him and places a hand on his shoulder. “You will outlive all of them many times over. One day, they will be nothing but specks of dust in your memory. Let go of your pathetic attachments to them already. It’s better to learn sooner rather than later.” When the other still doesn’t react, Dream squeezes his shoulder tightly before letting go and beginning the walk down the same path Techno had used to get up.

About halfway down the mountain, Techno calls out to him. Stopping, he turns around to see the other looking right at him with both his hair and cloak flapping as the wind picks up.

“I will never let go,” he yells, his voice echoing. “I will never let go of my attachments to them because they are more than just toys to be played with and abandoned when you’re bored of them. They have feelings and thoughts just like you or I and I will never treat them as lesser than what they are, unlike you.”

“One day,” Dream calls back, “You’ll see things from my perspective. And you’ll realise what a waste attachments are.” Whirling back around, he continues his descent.

However, Techno yells yet out one last thing. “I will never because I refuse to ever be like you, Dream!”

Dream doesn’t deign to give him a response.


End file.
